Twilight's Requiem
by MalachyteReborn
Summary: After an encounter with a space-time anomaly, Shion, Allen and the crew of the Elsa find themselves in our time...What will happen? Noone knows...
1. Prologue: Dreamscapes

A/N: This is just something I thought up a while back after playing through the XS trilogy for the fifth time. Anyways, read it if you care to, leave your thoughts, all that happy crap.

Prologue: Dreamscapes

**March 14, 2013-3:37 A.M.**

The man slept. In his sleep, he dreamed...

_He was sitting on a precipice; where, he knew not. It was raining, that much he could tell. Below him, in a field, stood two women. One had light blue, almost sky-blue hair and unnatural deep red eyes; the other, silver-white hair and azure eyes. He could tell something was about to happen. A large crimson sphere of whar looked like energy manifested in front of the woman with silver hair, while a similar sphere appeared in front of the other-this one, however, was a deep blue. He could hear snippets of conversation between the two:_

_'So you still exist as well, you hunk of scrap. No matter. This will not end like last time!'_

_'I am sorry, T-elos. But I cannot allow you to endanger anyone here.'_

_'Enough. Now, cease to exist!'_

_Before he could move, the two orbs of energy launched at each other; there was a dazzling white light...then nothing._

River sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. _This is the third time this week I've had that dream, _he thought. _Just what does it mean? _He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen in his small apartment. "Gotta quit watching those old sci-fi movies before bed...ah well, whatever. I need a drink," he mused, reaching for an ever-present bottle of Mountain Dew. His thirst sated, he went back to his room and laid down._ No more crazy dreams tonight, I hope, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

A loud buzzing woke him up some time later. Reaching on his night table, he shut his phone's alarm off. 'Damn, it's already 7:30...Might be a few minutes late...hope they don't mind," he muttered as he hurriedly dressed for work. 'Ah well, I've put in enough overtime this week. The store can manage for a few without me...'

**September 19, T. C. 4771- 0942**

Shion Uzuki, former Chief of Vector Industries' First R&D Division and Maiden of Mary, sat in the kitchen area of the _Elsa von Braun_, pondering on the recurring dream she'd been having. It had been three years since they had left MOMO, Juli and the others on the _Dämmerung_ to search for Lost Jerusalem, their homeland-the planet once known as Earth. _This dream...KOS-MOS and T-elos...what does this mean? We defeated her on Michtam. Why am I having this dream now..._"Chief?" A familiar voice interrupted her reverie. Turning, she smiled as her former assistant, Allen Ridgely, sat next to her. "You looked a little spaced out. Something on your mind?" he asked. "Yeah. It's this dream I keep having. I can't figure it out. Did I worry you?" she replied. "By the way...you _can_ call me Shion, you know. Neither of us are at Vector any longer." "I know. Old habit, I guess," Allen said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Is it that dream where KOS-MOS and T-elos were fighting again?" Shion nodded. Before she could say anything else, though, alarms began blaring throughout the ship. Both stood but were knocked down as the freighter rocked violently. Captain Matthews' voice blared over the intercom. "Hey Ms. Vector! Get to the bridge pronto! We've got trouble!" Wordlessly, Shion and Allen nodded, then got up and headed to the bridge to find out what exactly was going on.

A/n: So….looks like the _Elsa _is in a bit of trouble…what's going to happen? Continue reading, my good man/woman, and you shall see…


	2. Chapter 1: Circumstance

A/N: Working on this when I can. As always, suggestions/ideas are welcome! Read on…

Chapter I: Circumstance

**March 13, 2013-8:02 A. M.**

River pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store where he worked. He was a few minutes late, but he knew noone would say anything-he was one of the best cashiers at the place, always there when they needed him. He hurried inside.

The store was a mess-there were overturned carts and items scattered everywhere. _What the hell happened here?_ he thought, surveying the carnage of scattered merchandise. Just then, Rick, his boss and good friend, approached him. "Man...what happened?" River asked, unable to look away. "Someone broke in the store last night. I've pulled the tape...just waiting for the cops to get here," Rick answered, running a hand over his face. "Don't touch anything yet, okay? I want them to see this. They know this isn't a bad part of town, but still..." "Gotcha. I'm gonna go outside and smoke, this is a little much," River said, heading outside.

River stood outside the store, smoking a cigarette and watching for a police car. _If only I could have made the Nymph work...this might not have happened, _he mused. His one major vice-other than cigarettes-was anything and everything to do with robotics. The fact that technology was that advanced fascinated him. He was trying to get funding together to attend college to study in the field-the grocery store job was something he just saw as a means to an end. He remembered something his dad had told him shortly before he died-"When this world ends, all this fancy technology will be worthless. It's a waste of time...just like you were." _Whatever, old man, _he thought, stomping his cigarette out. _All that talk of the Apocalypse, and we're still here. Guess you were wrong._

**September 19, T. C. 4771- 0946**

Shion and Allen gazed af the mass of energy almost directly in front of the _Elsa_. It was a swirling pink mass that seemed to be creeping ever closer to the ship. "Well? What do you make of it?" Captain Matthews asked, puzzled. "I don't know...Allen, try scanning it," Shion said, looking to her not-quite-lover. "I'm on it, Chi-I mean, Shion," Allen replied wryly, heading to a console to do just that.

Just then, the door to the bridge opened and a familiar red-haired boy entered. Rubedo, known to his friends as Gaignun Kukai, Jr. or just Jr. for short, looked around the bridge. "Looks like we got a problem. What's up?" the U. R. T. V. asked. "This...whatever it is, it looks like it's heading towards us, Little Master," Matthews replied, not once taking his eyes away from the viewport. "Uh, Captain? The Logical Drive isn't responding," Hammer, the ship's navigator, said. "Damn. Why now? See if you can restart it...I want us to get away from this thing. There's no telling what will happen if it makes contact," Matthews grumbled, worry evident on his face. "Shion? The scan is complete. Apparently...it's a distortion in the space-time continuum, and it _is_ heading towards us," Allen said nervously. "At this rate, it will make contact with the _Elsa_ in approximately ten minutes." "Damn! Hammer! Any luck with the Logical Drive?!" Matthews demanded. "No, Captain. Everything I'm trying is being blocked! No matter what bypasses I try, the 'Drive isn't responding!" Hammer exclaimed. "Ya moron! Keep trying! I don't want to touch this thing!" Matthews yelled. "Wait! Albedo knows what this is! It's like you said, Allen...more specifically, it's a tear in the fabric of space-time," Jr. said, eyes wide. "Does he know what will happen if it touches us?" Shion asked. "...No. Of course, he's all for finding out," Jr. replied dryly. "From the looks of things, that's what's going to happen, isn't it?" Shion muttered. Just then, a console started beeping. Allen rushed to it. "Two things! One, there's a piece of debris off the starboard bow...it's not from the _Elsa_. Two...well, see for yourself!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a tendril of energy shot from the mass, wrapping itself around the ship. "The hell? It's pulling us in!" Matthews thundered. "Hold on to your butts, we're going for a ride!" Shion glanced out of the starboard viewport just before the ship was dragged into the tear and gasped-surely her eyes were deceiving her? _Is that what, no, _who _I think it is? Is that...KOS-MOS? But...how? _she thought. She had no time to ponder this, though, as the world went white.

_He needs you, and you need him...So, please..._

A/N: Yeah, it's gonna be a ride…More to come!


	3. Chapter 2: Convergence

A/n: Again…I'm working on this when I can. Suggestions are always welcome.

Chapter II: Convergence

**March 13, 2013-4:21 P. M.**

River walked into his apartment, leaving the door open-there was a nice breeze blowing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking it off vibrate and checking for messages on Facebook. Seeing nothing new, he set it aside and fixed himself a drink. _Been a long day,_ he thought, laying down on his bed. _Guess I'll take a nap for a bit..._

_"Hey, who's the girl?" River's cousin, Sean, asked. "She's pretty cute. Your new girlfriend? I like the red contacts." "It's not like that, Sean," River replied, looking around anxiously. "She's...a friend. Nothing more." "That is correct," the girl replied. "Mr. Johnson is my creator. I am an android. Not his 'girlfriend'. "Right...you got her trained already, eh Riv?" Sean winked. River sighed, exasperated. He decided not to argue the matter further, though..._

River's phone rang, waking him up. It was dark outside, so he assumed a few hours had passed. He looked at his phone to see who it was; it was his ex-girlfriend Jaleesa. River thought the girl was nuts; she'd cheated on him with one of her classmates and gotten pregnant...and now tried to say her unborn child was his. He decided to let the call go through to voicemail; it'd been a stressful enough day with the store being broken into. The cops had taken statements from everyone, as per protocol. With any luck, they'd catch whoever had done it. _I feel like going for a drive, _he thought. Grabbing his keys, he walked to his car.

**March 13, 2013-8:47 P. M.**

"Are we...alive?" Captain Matthews surveyed the bridge of the _Elsa_. Nothing looked too badly damaged. Shion moaned as she came to. Checking herself for injuries, she found none. Allen stirred, then sat up. "Shion. Are you okay?" he asked, standing. "I'm fine. But...where are we?" she asked, standing up herself and heading to a console to check. "There aren't any known points to go by for reference, but..." "Shion! Look! There's a planet!" Jr. exclaimed, pointing. Hammer looked puzzled as he stared at the ship's navigational display. "Guys...I don't know how this can be...but..." he stammered. "What is it? Spit it out!" Matthews barked. "Captain, if this is right, and not some problem with the ship's computer, then this planet is..." "Lost Jerusalem! It's Earth!" Shion exclaimed. "There's no mistaking it. We've found it...after all this time," she breathed, unable to take her eyes off humanity's home planet. "Captain! I'm picking up what seems to be...radio waves? What the...? Talk about an obsolete communication method," Hammer said. "Can you patch it through? Maybe we can learn a bit more about what's going on," Matthews remarked. "Sure. Patching through now," Hammer replied.

_"On Wall Street today, the Dow gained thirteen points while the NASDAQ fell by six...Today is March 13, 2013..."_

_"What?! _You've gotta be kidding me! 2013?! What era?" Matthews demanded. "Just give me a minute. I'll check," Shion replied. She cross-referenced with the radio waves, and was able to confirm what she suspected. "Captain Matthews...we are in the AD era. That means...we're over four thousand years..." "In the past," Matthews finished. "Damn. Just our luck." "Well...they sure aren't gonna believe this back home," Jr. said, eying Tony. He'd been unusally quiet the entire time-that was unlike him."Tony, what's up? You've been really quiet. Something on your mind?" "Not really, Little Master. Just...thinking," the pilot replied. "If this really _is_ Lost Jerusalem, and we did go back in time...how are we going to get home?" "I dunno. Hammer, is the Logical Drive still out of commission?" Jr. asked. "No...it seems to be fine now, but...why?" Hammer inquired. "We're gonna wanna go down there and check things out. We need to try to find somewhere to land," Jr. replied. "You're right. Let's see if we can find an isolated, out of the way spot," Shion remarked. "We need to get more information before we decide what to do next. In the meantime...who's hungry?"

**March 13, 2013-9:22 P. M.**

"Gah, there isn't a damn thing on this radio," River complained, hitting the on ramp for the interstate and flooring the gas pedal. The 2009 Camaro his parents had 'loaned' to him-that is, outright given to him because they were bored with it, that happened a lot-roared as the speedometer crested 85 mph. He had thought many times about selling the car...it was really expensive to maintain, but he never could bring himself to do it. He just...drove, getting lost in his thoughts. He kept playing the recent dreams he'd been having over and over in his mind. They made no sense-but at the same time, they made perfect sense. The beeping of a horn blunted his thoughts, though. It looked like there was a bit of a traffic jam up ahead-_this late, though?_ he thought. Deciding to avoid it, he took the next exit and started heading home.

As he drove, he turned the radio back on, hoping to find something on to distract him from the confusion of his dreams. A brilliant flash in the near horizon grabbed his attention, though. _What the hell? _he thought. _That's close to-_"The house!" he exclaimed, flooring the Camaro's gas again.

He pulled up to the small complex his apartment sat in, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He walked around the building, and noticed a faint glowing and what looked like a small crater, about four feet in diameter. What lay in the crater, though..."What in the hell is this? I gotta be seeing things," he mused. He reached down, trying not to get too close in case it was still hot-which it wasn't. It was remarkably cool to the touch. _Still...what in the hell is this?_ he thought. _Some sort of robot, I guess. Someone designed it to be female...she's cute._ "Guess it wouldn't do to leave you out here. Let's get you inside and cleaned up a little. Maybe I can fix you and figure out where you came from," he said to the (half? She had an arm and what looked like both legs missing.) robot. "My night just got a lot more interesting..."

A/n: Our favorite android got pulled in too. How, though? Is it fate? All will be revealed as we go along…


End file.
